Many industrial processes require the use of pipes to convey fluids between fluid reservoirs, machines, processing devices and the like. Control of the temperature within the pipe may be desirable. This may be to ensure that the fluids conveyed are maintained in a particular state. For example, processes used in the manufacture of semiconductors may involve the use of gases that can become dangerous if allowed to condense in the pipes through which they are conveyed. Explosion hazards, corrosive media and other such hazards may exist if such gases are allowed to condense on the pipe walls. Pipes may be provided with electric heaters to warm the pipe walls to prevent condensation of the conveyed gases. Often numerous electric heaters are provided along a length of pipe in which case, it may be troublesome monitoring the condition of the electric heaters.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of this invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the following disclosure, the drawings, and the appended claims.